two words
by PoetryRebel
Summary: When he looks back on it now, it seems every great moment of theirs was formed into two words. Two simple little words that wouldn't mean a thing to anyone else but them. / auslly future!fic.


x: _I'm pregnant_

Two words.

Her eyes are sparkling, brimming with excitement as she lets the words slip. They've been trying for so long, that it seemed it would never happened, but here she was, three tests in hand, all with a plus on them. Maybe they weren't the couple that planned things out, detail by detail, but they still wanted this, more than anything in the world. Even with it happening in such a blur, it's all she can do not to cry tears of joy as he picks her up and spins her around.

As he sets her down, she's ecstatic, rambling about names and genders, things he could care less about. As long as the baby was healthy, as long as it was alive, it was theirs, and that's all he could want.

But he can't tell her that, because she's already overflowing with plans and some of the weirdest names he's ever heard. Austin chuckles softly at how full of energy she is, watching her lead down the hall in their newly furnished house, a skip in her step.

She stops abruptly, spinning around and hunching an eyebrow at him. He realizes he hasn't said anything throughout this entire process, as he leans inward and plants a kiss on her lips.

Maybe he doesn't need to.

/

xx: _Morning Sickness_

The first morning she's out of bed faster than ever, hands clutching her stomach and rushing to the bathroom. Her hands move from her abdomen to the toilet as she empties the breakfast she's yet to eat.

The second time she's out lightly slower, but with the same reaction. She reminds herself that all of this will be worth it soon, because she'll have a new Moon in this house, running around and playing on some faux instrument Austin will buy.

The third she's already up, restlessness has kicked in, and she runs her hands through her hair, praying for this to subside soon. Her thoughts trail to the unborn baby, cupping her still flat stomach for a new reason and smiling.

And all the while every time, Austin waits outside the door, concerned but still understanding. When she finally comes out, he's already turned the TV on to her favorite program and propped both pillows up so she can lay comfortably. In thirty minutes time, when her stomach is settled again, he brings her a piece of toast with light strawberry jelly spread on top and lays next to her in the bed.

She'll find something amusing in the show that he doesn't get, but he'll fake laugh anyway, just for her.

/

xxx: _Small Bump_

She notices first when she steps out the shower one morning, pulling a pair of shorts on and attempting to slip an old Austin Moon tee over her head, finding it's slightly snug. She pulls it up a little and smiles with tears in her eyes. There's a small bulge around her abdomen that reminds her what she's putting up with the morning sickness for. Her arms wrap around it and Ally can't believe that they're doing this, together. She turns around to get Austin, only to find he's standing in the doorway with a grin on his face that might just be wider than hers.

He meets her halfway in the room, pulling her into an embrace and staying in the position as she nestles her head into his shoulder.

"We won't be able to do this much longer," she says quietly, "I'll get bigger."

He mumbles an "mmhmm" and savors it while he can.

"Much bigger."

He pulls away slightly, a small smirk playing at his lips. "And you'll be just as beautiful."

/

xxxx: _Adriane Moon_

"It's a girl," Austin murmurs, placing his hands on Ally's growing stomach. "I can feel it."

She smiles warmly and nods, playing gingerly with the sleeves on his shirt. He strums his guitar, playing the tune to a lullaby that his mum once played for him as Ally hummed along softly.

"Alliteration," she says quietly. "Adriane Moon."

He smiles in response and sets the guitar aside, pressing his lips to her temple. "A family of A's, like her mother."

He slings the guitar over and starts strumming again, this time playing the acoustic version of Not A Love Song, smiling in irony.

/

xxxxx: _Help Me_

He can't help but laugh when he's realized she's got herself in _quite_ the situation. In the diaper aisle, she tried to reach the one on the very top shelf. She may be growing, but not in height. She's still the same short brunette he fell in love with all those years ago. Even on her tip toes, she couldn't quite reach, until she tried to knock it off. And oh, it fell.

Along with the rest of the diapers lined up on the wall.

"Austin, it's not funny!" she whines, as he tries to calm himself from laughing. Once he's done, and received a few swats to the arm from no other than the queen her self, he jerks his head around the corner and grabs her hand tightly.

"Run!"

She quickly grabs her purse from the top of the shopping cart, holding onto his hand as he nearly runs her over, running through the remaining aisles and soon exiting the store. When they reach the car and hop in, catching their breaths, not even Ally can contain her laughter.

He takes her hand again. "New rule, I'm required to accompany you when you wander off in the store by yourself."

She nods shyly and giggles a bit, she can't help herself.

"So this is it, yeah?" she whispers. "We're doing this."

He squeezes her hand gently. "We're doing this."

/

xxxxx: _You're Mine_

She sinks back into the bath, the warm water lapping over her stomach and slightly over her neck. She loves Austin, more than anything she's come to know, but there are nights where it's nice to be alone, to be just Ally, not _Austin & Ally. _He's at a press conference for his latest album, and the last thing he wanted was for the press to get a hold of her, especially with the pregnancy.

So she relaxes, inhaling the incenses she's placed around the house, and enjoys the hot bath she rarely gets a chance to enjoy.

Her hands, though, seem to have a mind of their own, constantly rubbing around her belly that's not too big yet. All she can think about is the baby. _Their_ baby. She hums softly, singing as if the little girl inside of her could hear her, thanking God that she had been blessed with such a loving family.

"You're mine," she says with her eyes closed, hands still rubbing over her stomach. "You've got a wonderful dad, but you'll always be mine."

She doesn't notice Austin watching her from the door she'd left open so she could smell the incense. He smiles and cracks the door quietly.

/

xxxxxx: _Your eyes_

They talk about their little girl in bed sometimes, even though she's still not but four months along. It's unbelievable it's even been that much to them, but they can't wait until she's here.

Austin's decided that she'll have Ally's hair and eyes, both brunette. She ruffles his hair and smirks at the brown spots he tries to hide in the blonde muff.

Austin's taken on extra concerts and gigs, trying to raise as much money as possible even though they don't need it too much. Ally tries to convince him she's fine and she can get a job, but he doesn't want any added stress on her. Plus, he wants to be home as much as possible when little Adriane is born.

/

xxxxxxx: _Something's Wrong_

When he gets home that night, she's already in bed, curled up and asleep. He kisses her temple and scrawls next to her. He unintentionally wakes her up and by doing so, causes her to snuggle up next to him. (He's not complaining.)

When she does, through the night, he can hear little winces. It's probably part of pregnancy, stomach pain, but he can't help the gnawing feeling in the back of his mind that says it's something else. That something's wrong with his Ally, with his Adriane.

But she smiles and kisses him on the lips, reassuring him until she fades back asleep and presses into Austin's chest like they did before they were married. He doesn't know what it is, but something's wrong, something's messed up and changed. He can feel it, like how he knew Adriane was a girl, or that she had done something wrong in the store that day.

He just hopes that the three of them will be okay.

/

xxxxxxxxx: _I'm bleeding_

She wakes up that morning, rushing to the bathroom as she had done in her early stages of pregnancy. He thought nothing of it, until what he heard wasn't sounds of retching or discomfort, more like sobbing. Sobbing like his mother did that made him wish he had never broke his grandmother's vase containing her ashes when he was ten, or when Ethan stood Ally up to prom and it was all she could do but cry on him. Sobbing that ripped through him and made him want to take away every little piece of her that was hurting.

She came out of the bathroom, disheveled hair and face stained with tears. He could see the wrapper of a pad crumpled in her hand and she threw it on the ground, looking up at him as if she was…scared of him.

"Austin, _I'm bleeding."_

Two words.

It takes him a second to gather, why this is a big deal. Because she's pregnant, she's supposed to have mood swings. Having a period would make her upset, only she's not supposed to have periods. She's pregnant.

She's crying and he wants to, but he can't right now. So he grabs her hand and takes the phone in another, calling the doctor that had confirmed her pregnancy almost five months ago.

/

v: _I'm sorry_

The doctor is talking, talking about scarring and increased risk for miscarriages, but Austin's not listening. He can't help it, and he wishes he could, but he has to focus on not getting upset. Ally's distraught, and so is he, but no where near as much as she. He wants to drop to his knees, scream to the highest of his ability that it's not fair, no it will never be fair, but he has to be strong. It's not right for them both to be on verge of breaking down and he's not in place to do it.

Adriane is gone. No, she never was. And that's what hurts the most. She never would know how beautiful her mother was, or how talented they both were. He would never get to teach her guitar, or take her on a picnic. He couldn't call her his little princess, he couldn't pick her up and pepper her with kisses, because she isn't going to live. In a way, she never really did.

He blinks the tears away in the best way he can and wraps his arms around Ally, who's shaking like he can't believe, until she can't cry anymore. He smiles weakly, pulling a strand of hair back.

"It's gonna be okay, alright?"

She didn't answer.

/

vv: _My fault_

The night Ally is released from the hospital, she lies in bed, wrapping her arms around her and trying not to cry.

Austin sits on the edge of the bed unware of what to say. He's hurt too, and she knows, but he also knows he's in no where near as much pain as Ally. So the only things he can think to say are, "I'm sorry."

She blinks twice before saying "my fault."

It takes him a minute to register the words, those two words, like I'm bleeding. But he tilts her head up and shakes his own.

"No, not your fault," Austin says. "She was needed up there, we just don't know why."

He knows she's not religious, but it's the best he can think to say at the moment. Somehow it works and she's pressed up against him as they both cry.

/

vvv: _Flat Stomach_

Austin's out.

He didn't want to leave her, and despite his protests, she forced him to go do a concert. He's coping much better than she is, as expected, and she can't blame him. All she has to blame is herself, at the moment, and as concerned as he is for her, she knows he can use the crowd.

She sinks in a bubble bath, almost up to her nose. There's nothing she can do and she knows it. Adriane is gone and she has to accept it.

She runs her hands along her now flat stomach and can't help but cry for what might've been.

/

vvvv: _Getting Better_

The night Austin comes home from his three day mini-tour, she's all over him. He's been gone for too long, she thinks, and she's no one else to keep her company. It's the longest she's gone without thinking of Adriane, and that night, all she was thinking about was him. The second he stepped into the bedroom, his blazer was off along with her shirt, and for the first time since Adriane, they were a young couple again, full of love, desire, and passion, with no one else in the world but themselves.

/

/

When he looks back on it now, it seems every great moment was formed into two words. Two simple little words, like I'm sorry, or small bump. Two tiny words that possessed great meaning. Ally stares at him teary-eyed, and once again, says the two words that meant the most of all. The ones he'd never thought he'd hear ever, ever again.

_I'm pregnant._


End file.
